Akai Itou
by shirocchin
Summary: "...intinya ya kalau mau jadi pacarku, dia harus tampan, bertubuh atletis, kuat, tidak cengeng, berduit, siap sedia untuk menjemput dan mengantar, tidak bawel, penurut, dan blablabla."/"Kau suka pada bocah kelas satu itu, ya?"/ For event LOVE4INO/ KonohamaruIno/ happy reading XDD


Akai Itou

.

Konohamaru/Ino

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated for event LOVE4INO

Warning(s) : Alternate Universe

Genre (s) : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life

.

.

"...intinya ya kalau mau jadi pacarku, dia harus tampan, bertubuh atletis, kuat, tidak cengeng, berduit, siap sedia untuk menjemput dan mengantar, tidak bawel, penurut, dan blablabla."

Konohamaru Sarutobi nyaris berbusa dan menangis berlian saat tak sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan seorang gadis bersurai pirang, yang diketahui sebagai kakak kelasnya sekaligus primadona sekolah, sedang berceloteh dengan dua sahabatnya di depan pintu kelas XII-1.

Dengan langkah gontai, Konohamaru kembali menuju kelasnya yang berada paling ujung dekat wece. Rasa kebelet yang ia tahan sejak dari perpustakaan musnah sudah begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang idola. Kalimat pematah semangat.

"Arrghhhh! Arghhh!" Bocah kelas satu esema itu mendadak berteriak. Teriakan frustasi yang disalahartikan oleh teman sebangkunya.

"KONOHAMARU KESURUPAN! PANGGIL USTADZ KAKUJU CEPAT!"

PLAK!

Dengan kejam, pemuda bersurai jabrik itu memukul kepala temannya. "Aku sedang frustasi tau!"

"Tentang Ino-_senpai_ lagi ya?" balas temannya.

Konohamaru menghela nafas panjang."Memang siapa lagi? Sepertinya aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya barang selangkah pun."

"Kau benar, mana mau idola sekolah kita pacaran dengan bocah labil dan berisik sepertimu hahaha! Banyak pemuda tampan dan keren seperti Inuzuka-_senpai_, Uchiha Sasuke-_senpai_, Gaara-_senpai_, Neji-_senpai_, lalu—"

"Kau membuatku makin frustasi, lebih baik diamlah."

Ah, jahat sekali sahabatnya. Membandingkan dirinya dengan jajaran pemuda tampan idola para remaja SMA Masoka.

.

"Konohamaru-kun?"

Sebuah suara halus dan familiar menyapa indera pendengaran bocah yang sedang tertegun di tempat parkir sepeda. Bel pulang sekolah telah lewat dan pemuda itu hendak langsung pulang naik sepeda seperti biasa. Namun, urung saat mendapati ban sepedanya kempes. Sepasang bola mata itu menajam saat menangkap benda kecil menyerupai paku menancap di ban. _Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya_, pikir Konohamaru.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Yang ia ketahui, dirinya tak memiliki musuh di sekolah. Hubungannya dengan anak kelas lain pun baik-baik saja. Kakak kelas.. _hmm_, Konohamaru tak begitu dekat dengan senior, jadi tak ada alasan senior yang mengempeskan bannya. Seharusnya ia senang, seorang Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi idola sekaligus gadis incarannya berada tak jauh darinya.

"Wajahmu gelisah, Konoha-_kun_. Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu memasang tampang kesal, tak peduli di hadapannya sosok cantik pujaannya memandangnya heran.

"Ban sepedaku bocor. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Aku tak yakin punya musuh di sini."

"Kau bisa membawanya ke tempat tambal ban, bukan?" usul Ino.

"Tempat tambal terdekat jaraknya 2 kilo dari sekolah. Ah, dasar orang kurang kerjaan! Tak tahukah jarak antara sekolah dan rumahku cukup jauh?" Konohamaru malah ngedumel sendiri, sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil tak berdosa.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunggu Asuma-_sensei_." Yamanaka Ino seakan tak kehabisan ide.

"Pamanku itu baru pulang menjelang malam. Daripada menghabiskan waktuku percuma, lebih baik aku jalan kaki sampai tempat tambal ban. Ino-_senpai_ menunggu jemputan?"

Kakak kelasnya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku naik kereta, jadi aku harus berjalan sampai stasiun. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama? Kebetulan arah kita sama. Aku bosan kalau tak ada teman yang diajak bicara. Ya?"

Serasa ada kembang api imajiner yang meledak dalam kepala Konohamaru saat ini. Wajah polosnya mendadak menghangat, dan buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menjawab dengan singkat 'ya' tanpa memandang wajah Ino.

Kalimat tadi siang saat istirahat kembali terngiang di benak Konohamaru. Ah, benar juga. Ino-_senpai_ hanya menyukai pemuda tampan, kaya, dan populer. Dan yang paling penting, usianya pasti harus sepantaran. Mana mungkin gadis itu menaruh minat pada bocah berisik dan kekanakan seperti dirinya? Kedua remaja itu berjalan beriringan pelan, sesekali berceloteh. Tepatnya, Yamanaka Ino yang lebih banyak bicara sedangkan Konohamaru hanya menimpali seadanya dengan kalimat 'oh', 'yang benar?' dan sebangsanya. Sial, rasa gugup menyerangnya di momen yang mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup ini.

Memang, beberapa kali mereka saling berbincang, karena Ino murid Asuma-_sensei_ yang notabene pamannya, dan terkadang Ino mengunjungi rumahnya bersama Shikamaru-_senpai_ dan Chouji-_senpai_. Hanya sebatas ngobrol biasa, tak lebih.

Apa Yamanaka Ino menyadari perasaannya? Bagaimana jika ia tahu? Apa mungkin dia sudah tahu namun pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan membiarkannya? Banyak pertanyaan yang menari di otak lamban Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru-_kun_," panggil Ino saat mereka tiba di stasiun.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Oya, kau datang ke _bunkasai_ minggu depan, bukan? Pastikan kau melihat aktingku, oke? Aku bermain drama bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lain."

"Tentu saja! _Jaa ne_, Ino-_senpai_!"

Sosok Ino menghilang di dalam kereta.

.

Konohamaru mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat sosok pirang yang tengah beraksi di panggung drama. Ini bukan drama klise putri yang diculik penyihir jahat dan diselamatkan oleh pangeran. Lebih keren dari itu. Drama yang berkisah tentang tragedi pembunuhan berantai. Ah, Ino-_senpai_ terlihat sangat cantik meski berperan sebagai sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan pakaian kusut bernoda darah buatan. Saat pertunjukan usai, para penonton memberikan applause, tak ketinggalan Konohamaru. Sepertinya bocah itu yang bertepuk tangan paling keras.

Konohamaru berniat menemui Ino jika kakak kelasnya itu selesai berbenah diri. Melewati koridor yang menghubungkan dengan perpustakaan, Konohamaru melewati ruang kelas XII-1 yang menjadi tempat para pemain drama tadi berkumpul. Gelak tawa terdengar sampai luar, membuat Konohamaru penasaran.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Yamanaka Ino kini kembali dalam balutan seragam sekolah seperti biasa. Membersihkan riasan yang sedikit tertinggal di wajahnya. Di sebelah Ino, duduk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik. Inuzuka Kiba. Salah satu anggota team futsal kebanggaan dan menjadi idola di kalangan adik kelas. Kedua netra Konohamaru membulat saat pemuda itu melingkari pundak Ino dengan lengannya yang kokoh, sesekali memandang ke arah sang gadis. Siulan menggoda menjadi _backsound_ dua remaja yang tengah beradegan mesra.

"Jangan mcam-macam, Kiba," bisik Ino sembari menjauh dari sang pemuda yang gila anjing.

Kiba terkekeh."Aku tak peduli dengan penolakanmu minggu lalu, Ino. Kau tahu kan aku tipe pria yang tak mudah menyerah."

"Cieeee.."

"Bodoh, aku suka dengan orang lain, tau! Lebih baik kau pacaran dengan Shion. Dia tergila-gila padamu."

"Kau suka pada bocah kelas satu itu, ya?"

Jantung Konohamaru nyaris berhenti berdetak. Bocah kelas satu? Apa Ino menyukai salah satu teman sekelasnya?

"Minggu lalu kan kalian pulang melihatnya," kata Rock Lee penuh semangat.

"Bocah itu.. Konohamaru? Ino, katakan kau sedang delusi. Maksudku, _well_, bukankah tipemu yang seperti Gaara? Atau Neji? Ups, maaf Tenten, hehe." Haruno Sakura menutup mulutnya saat merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Dasar tante girang." Kiba melingkari pundak Ino lagi dengan lengannya dan berakhir dengan satu pukulan di kepala jabrik yang malang.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Kalian begitu bersemangat jika sudah mengungkit privasi orang lain, huh."

Selanjutnya Konohamaru tak mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya berpacu menggila. Dia pasti salah dengar. Ya, pasti. Mungkin telinganya bermasalah. Atau mungkin otaknya yang bermasalah sehingga menimbulkan khayalan yang mustahil terjadi. Tapi.. jika itu benar. Bagaimana saat nanti berhadapan dengan Ino? Seperti ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan perasaannya dengan perasaan kakak kelasnya. Ino mungkin tak menyadarinya, namun Konohamaru yakin selama ini ia yang mengerti Ino meski hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak dan adik kelas.

"Konohamaru-_kun_!"

Konohamaru menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa. Orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini tengah memanggilnya dengan lantang.

Nah, sipakan mentalmu, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

a/n : Akhirnya kelaaaaaaaaar! Apa nih cerita nggak jelas banget maap yaa huhu lagi nggak ide hiks, jadi seadanya maap jika kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan saya masih nyubi cenpai-tachi /dikepruk. Kok kesannya malah kayak shojo banget gini yaa kenapa kenapaa? Oya, penampilan Konohamaru bisa dibayangin pas dia jadi genin ya. Ganteng kaan? Hihi. Sebenernya tadi mau masukin Suigetsu tapi nggak jadi wakakaka nanti pada bosen ih kok Sui muncul mulu sih di penpik cenpai? Akhir kata, silakan kritik dan saran saya terima dengan kokoro terbuka. Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Yogyakarta, 15 Februari 2015


End file.
